nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mooch Bart and Milhouse Story/Credits
Directed by Andreas Deja Russ Edmonds Michael Bean Tommy Bean Written by James L. Brooks Matt Groening Frank Mula David Mirkin Ian M. Fischer Harter Ryan Patrick Hudson Produced by James L. Brooks Gabor Csupo Matt Groening Arlene Klasky Richard Sakai Richard Raynis Music by Hans Zimmer Animation Producer Tom Klein Editor Kurtis Kunsak Lead Stereographer Eric Kurland Co-Producer Amanda Moshay Art Director Dima Malanitchev Lead 3D Compositor Rick Moser Animation Producers Andrea Romero Jaspreet Dhillon Casting by Barbara Wright, C.S.A. Voice Director Charlie Adler Voice Talents Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Pamela Hayden Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria Harry Shearer Digital Production Manager Jerry Mills Animation Production Managers Rebecca Totman Eric Vesbit Peter Gave Derek Higgs Trista H. Navarro 3D Compositors Kristina Pace Steve Mills George "Bingo" Ferguson Beth S. Morris Dennis Bonnell Claire Williams Erika Isabel Vega Dennis Johnson Assistant Directors Oscar Cervantes Matt Schofield Sandy Petersen Animation Post Supervisor Michael G. Mahan Stereographers Roger Injarusorn Chris Young Eric Koenig Steven Fahey Brent M. Bowen Storyboards Graeme Devine Jim Duffy Francis Glebas John Holmquist David P. Kubalak Bruce M. Morris Brian F. Sousa Animation Timers Adam Kuhlman Robert Ingram Dion A. Hopkins George Chialtas Jack Humphries Prop Design John Krause Kevin N. Moore Jefferson R. Weekley Gamlet Khoudaverdian Galina Budkin Geoffrey Anderson Robertryan Cory Andy Cotnam Karen Swanson Character Layout Brad Ableson David M. Strandquest Norman P. Auble Doug Marien Gabriel DeFrancesco Duncan McKissick Luis Escobar Ed Bell Jess Espanola Frank Molieri Eric Koenig Greg Street Ben Lane Steven Fellner Tom Madrid, Jr. Jeff Dotson Mike Morris Jeff Myers Tuan Nguyen Jeff Ruediger Ralph Sosa Erick Tran John Narcomey Character Design Dale Hendrickson Eric S. Keyes Kevin M. Newman David Leary Kenny Pittenger John Evanson Kevin O'Brien Sherm Cohen Tommy Tejeda Joe Wack Marcin Szymanski Background Design Lance Wilder Ken L. Wilder Jabu Henderson Hugh MacDonald Charles Ragins TJ Kim Debbie Peterson Aaron Springer Angelo Laudon Brad J. Crow Don Gagen Jason M. Sallenbach Mike Lachance Sean Coons Trevor Johnson Background Layout Andy Chen John Liu Nancy Kruse David Lechuga Chris Rippy David Rippy Jake Dotson Dwayne Gravitt Roy Rabey FX Layout Brice Mallier Shawn Lohstroh Frederick J. Gardner III Richard Gyger David Lewis Additional Layout Supervison Rasoul Azadani Dusty Monk Kent Osborne Animation Checker Esther H. Lee Color Design Eli Balser Music Editor Derek Syverud Music Production Services Steven Kofsky Score Coordinator Andrew Zack Technical Consultant Chuck Choi The Simpsons Theme By Danny Elfman "Vesti La Giubba" (from I Pagliacci) Written By Ruggero Leoncavallo Additional Artwork Julius Preite Additional Editing Taylor Allen Additional Post Supervisor Alexander Duke Sound Mixers Kevin O'Connell Beau Borders Sound Editor Travis Powers Digital Film Colorist Skip Kimball Special Thanks Al Jean & Mike Reiss Mike B. Anderson Jerome K. Jones Kevin Holme David "BigDog" Pottinger Jeffrey Nicholas Brown Tony A. Goodman Bruce C. Shelley Steven Spielberg & George Lucas Additional Music By James Dooley Executive In Charge Of Production For Gracie Films Denise Sirkot Animation Produced By Film Roman a Starz Company Overseas Animation By Akom Production Co. Nelson Shin Overseas Animation Director The Producers would like to thanks all of the talented artists at Film Roman and Akom Production Co. for making this film possible. Dolby Digital In Selected Theaters Approved No. 47681 Copyright © 2000 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation The event, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. No butterflies were harmed during the making of this motion picture, although two kids were pretty banged up. Category:Season 11 credits Category:Special credits Category:Credits Category:Production